


Crossing Hearts

by EverllarkingJoshifer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: DACA, F/M, Immigration, Multi, mexican katniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverllarkingJoshifer/pseuds/EverllarkingJoshifer
Summary: Working at a time when you feel unwanted is arduous because even the sun beats down on you.At least that's what Katniss thought until she saw her friend again for the first time in 10 years. What would Peeta think of her now that he saw her working in the fields? Was she just another field hand or would she be something more?





	Crossing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, My lovelies!
> 
> I'm back, but this time with a very different story that I hope you all enjoy. First I would like to say a very Happy Birthday to my boo bear @jobanana7! I hope you get old and crazy like me! LOL JK no one wants to be like me. I'm boring...
> 
> I would like to thank @megaaulover for being such a great cheerleader and @titianiafics for her excellent beta work.To my noggin for having thought up this banner. (Yes I made the banner this time) and finally, I'd like to thank my handsome hubby and you guys for being unbelievably kind, supportive and listening to me ramble on about stupid shit. As always, please don't forget to read and review as they make my heart soar!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s229.photobucket.com/user/TigerRW86/media/Crossing%20Hearts.png.html)  
> 

It all started so long ago. Before she would come to know what true pain felt like. Before Katniss lost everything and her life was forever changed…

Mr. Everdeen, with his kind eyes and strong arms, worked at a dairy farm. The bull he’d been trying to wrangle had escaped his grasp and charged with all fifteen hundred pounds straight at him. He was instantly pinned onto a side of the pen with the bull slowly crushing him with all his weight. It hadn’t been the animal’s fault, Katniss knew that, but when she’d walked into the ICU with her mother, she felt anger creep up within. Her father would never have been in such trouble if he hadn’t been the only one in the pen with a full-grown angry bull and all Katniss could remember was seeing him look so vulnerable and weak. He, who had seemed so strong and invincible was hooked to various machines, unable to breathe on his own because one of his ribs had pierced his lung. Not to mention that he could’ve easily put a mummy to shame. If it hadn’t been for the gravity of the situation Katniss would’ve laughed at such a sight, but as it was all due to several broken bones she found no joy in the moment. She was eleven at the time and Prim had barely turned seven.

No matter how much Prim had cried or how much Katniss had shaken her mother and begged for her help it hadn’t done much for Mrs, Everdeen who simply sat on her rocking chair staring at everything but seeing nothing it was as though she had died along with her husband. Katniss and Prim were getting thinner and thinner as the months passed and it was fear that had caused Katniss to act. She took her mother’s mantle and did everything to improve her and Prim’s appearance. One morning, Katniss having tired from the screaming and, the begging took one glance at her mother’s, glassy unremoved stare and nodded decidedly. Taking a deep breath she set to getting herself and Prim ready for school. From then on, Katniss took over her mother’s responsibilities. She was angry, but not angry enough to be sent to an orphanage.

The timing couldn’t have been worse. Both her father and mother had made a plan to fix their current illegal situation but their lawyer had duped them of over five thousand dollars and ran without looking back leaving the Everdeens to deal with the uncertainty as to their next step. However, the lawyer simply didn't care. He escaped after worsening the situation by doing shoddy, suspicious work. At best, he had made them think he was working on their case when in fact he had mixed their paperwork up with another client’s and thereby pinning irregularities that didn’t belong to the Everdeens in the first place. Katniss guessed it was all due to her parents looking for a lawyer by word of mouth but then again, they hadn’t had much training with computers. Windows was as foreign as they were to the United States. She still remembered trying to interpret delicate information in their paperwork but as she was only six at the time there wasn’t much she could do and so her parents looked elsewhere. Unfortunately, their attempts at legalizing their status proved to be fruitless.

Katniss never resented them because she saw how hard they tried but it made her wonder why on earth was it so hard to fix a situation that was clearly being met with enthusiasm? It was always something or other that stumped their path to citizenship. It wasn’t just that they spend five thousand dollars. That money represented their hope, their good intentions of following the law, and it also represented a great deal less they could do for her father’s funeral. they’d wasted their time, not just their money.

The Everdeens crossed the border when Katniss had been but a small child and Prim had yet to be born. It was all because of the impending dangers that surrounded them back home. Her family had not been the poorest of the poor but they certainly hadn’t been rich either. Mrs. Everdeen had opened a small apothecary back in Veracruz and her father was the one in charge of finding the various medicinal herbs for the remedies her mother concocted. It had been a small but busy business since going to a doctor was expensive for those who had little to no money and Mrs. Everdeen had previously been a nurse in training. Everything had been fine but once the word had gotten around that their little business was proving to be worthwhile, the surrounding gangs had taken it upon themselves to charge them as a form of protection. Mr. Everdeen had thought it all to be hogwash as it was a ploy for the gangs to take advantage of whatever they could get out of their profits. Against all warnings from surrounding neighbors and businesses, Mr. Everdeen refused to pay them. Several months of having the gangs scare off the clientele, their profits had suffered and they were barely scraping by. It had gone as far as the gang mortally threatening them. So it was then that they bit the bullet and decided that it was better to brave the sun and unforgiving desert to reach the land of opportunity.

Things had been hard at first but slowly they began to improve with Mrs. Everdeen healing talents spreading by word of mouth. Mr. Everdeen had found a job and Katniss and Prim had started school. They’d even found a somewhat decent apartment. The roof had a stain, probably from water or perhaps it was mold. Katniss didn’t know but she had yet to have it fall on her head. The rats had been an unbearable nuisance until Prim brought a cat in the house.

Prim had begged to keep the cat but Katniss wasn’t too receptive. The thing, if it could be ever called a cat was all a bag of bones, belly swollen and full of vermin that Katniss had stomped her feet when their father had given it the okay so long as the rat problems could be fixed. Surprisingly after much care and love on Prim’s part the cat improved and proved to be quite the asset to the Everdeen household but the darn thing was still ugly.

Her sister had bestowed on it the name of Buttercup and Katniss couldn’t for the life of her see what Prim saw in that ugly furball. Buttercup, or as Katniss called him the stupid orange one, was missing half an ear and his faces was all squashed up as though someone had thrown him against a wall. It also didn’t help that he hated her.

The first time she had tried to pet Buttercup he hissed. His hair stood on end and he was standing on all fours with such alertness that Katniss had frowned and hissed back at it. Things would’ve been alright, except she had thrown a bucket of water on him when she had been helping her mother with the usual weekend cleaning. It had been an unfortunate accident. One Buttercup had never forgiven her for. It wasn’t until Mr. Everdeen died that the stupid orange one, finally deemed Katniss good enough to stop hissing at her. She fed him whatever leftovers she could manage and he began to simply ignore her altogether. It wasn’t a usual truce but it was what was accepted by both parties and it suited them both just fine.

Xxxx

It wasn’t until tío Haymitch who after several months of absence finally burst through the door to check on them. His jaw slacked when he saw the squalor they lived in.

Groaning he threw his straw ten-gallon hat on a stool and said, “Que chingados haces ahí sentadota mientras tus hijas se están muriendo de hambre?”

Mrs. Everdeen shifted her gaze from the wall and onto a furious Haymitch. In turn, he took several thundering steps, stood his sister up and shook her, “Veronica wake up and look at your daughters! They’re starving and you’re just sitting there as if you’re the only one dealing with Julio’s death. What kind of mother are you?”

Mrs. Everdeen blinked and glanced at her daughters. She turned her face back to Haymitch and blinked again.

Haymitch frowned, “You don’t get it do you?” he said looking back at his gaunt nieces and back to his sister. He let Mrs. Everdeen go. She plopped onto the rocking chair again he began to pick up several dishes from the table and put them in the sink. Turning to a wide-eyed Katniss he faintly smiled, “Ayudame a arreglar squinqla que nos vamos en un una hora.”

“What about mom?” asked Katniss, hesitating as she glanced worriedly at her mother.

Haymitch shrugged “Well, we’re not gonna leave her here. Ahora apurate, we’re going to a restaurant after this.”

Katniss brightened up. It had been so long since she’d had anything but canned food for weeks. She’d had to resort to going in her mother’s purse for what little money they had to purchase a few cans of precooked beans and some Chef Boyardee to reheat in the microwave. It hadn’t been nutritious or particularly tasty but it had done the job.

Once the house had been somewhat cleaned or as her grandmother used to say ‘limpio por donde ve la visita.’ she looked to Haymitch.

“Get your sister ready. No se que quieran, pero hay una panadería en la esquina de la calle.” Haymitch said frowning at Mrs. Everdeen.

Katniss frowned as she paused her rummaging in the drawers, “But I thought you said we were going to a restaurant.”

“We can’t take your mother in this state. We’ll eat here.” Haymitch replied looking to a glassy-eyed, blond, ghost-like of a woman rocking in her rocking chair.

“Should I go to the bakery then?” asked Katniss.

Haymitch pondered his decision, “ If you know where it is then sí, I think it’s best. But first, fix Prim up.”

Katniss nodded as she resumed ber task looking for an appropriate dress for her sister. She was brushing Prim’s hair when she looked up at her Uncle. “ What am I gonna pay those breads with? We ran out of money two days ago.”

Haymitch rummaged in his pants and brought out his wallet. He took out a few dollars and began counting it. “Here you can use this, and buy something nice for you and Prim too,” he said extending the money out to her just as Katniss finished braiding her sister’s hair.

“As well,” Katniss said taking the money and putting away the hair ties.

Haymitch frowned, “Que?”

“You said too. It’s supposed to be ‘as well.’ ” Katniss said looking back to her uncle.

Haymitch groaned, “Ay no jodas, chamaca. English is not my first language.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t still learn.” Katniss said as she brushed her own hair and tied it into a single braid.

“Yes, yes, whatever you say. Ahora, orale pa’ la panaderìa.” Haymitch rushed her out the door with Katniss glancing back at Prim who had begun to pout. Her little cheeks turned red and eyes looking distraught at the thought of being left behind. She called to Katniss with Haymitch turning to Prim, bend down and picked her up clumsily as he tried to soothe her.

Huffing and rolling her eyes, Katniss walked to the bakery store. Opening the door proved to be more of a task than she initially thought as she pulled with as much strength as she could muster but hardly being able to open it just a crack. She looked around until someone finally walked in, barely taking notice of the petite, eleven-year-old. Katniss quickly dashed in and looked at the various display cases ladened with sugary treats and fluffy little cakes almost too pretty to eat. She didn’t care much for the cookies as she always thought them to be too hard and dry for her taste but when her eyes came upon the bread, she leaned her body on the glass and stared in wonder.

“Get off the glass, girl.” growled an angry pale woman.

Standing straight, Katniss looked at the woman with the angry voice and blinked rapidly. She rummaged in her dress and brought out several crinkled notes of cash, tiptoed up and lay them on the counter. “I’d like some bread please.”

The woman stared at her from head to toe and curled her mouth disapprovingly, “What kind?” she icily said through tight, thin lips.

Katniss backed up and looked at the various bread, “Ummm..”

“I don’t have all day girl, pick something,” barked the lady.

Katniss looked back glared at her. She looked at the different types of bread, taking in each one. She pointed to a certain kind. It looked like a small football with pointed ends and a doughy split in the middle, “That one.”

“How many?” clipped the unsavory woman.

Looking at her fingers, she counted. When she was sure how many she wanted, she looked back the woman and said, “ Twelve, please.”

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes as she brought out a large paper bag and counted twelve loaves. Just as she was handing them to Katniss, a large man came out of the double doors with the most generous grin Katniss had ever seen. It made her smile.

“Martina, what is taking so long?” he said, but upon seeing Katniss he paused and his grin got even wider if possible as his eyes grew soft and he all but put his hand on the tall blond woman and whispered in her ear. In turn, she huffed disapprovingly and walked into the back room, muttering about ‘waste of time’.

The large man looked at the double doors and shook his head, “She’s one of kind.” he muttered.

“Huh?” asked Katniss.

Guffawing he turned to look at Katniss, “ never mind me. I’m sorry if my wife’s manners aren’t the best. She’s still got some learning to do when it comes to customer service.”

Katniss smiled, “She’s got a stinky way of treating customers.”

“Well as stinky as her manner is, she’s great at making cakes. I wonder how she manages that?” he said muttering the last part. He was a large man with the kindest blue eyes Katniss had ever witnessed. He sighed and a lock of auburn hair fell on his face. She giggled as the older baker blew the strand back unsuccessfully. He shrugged turning back to the paper bag full of bread and closed it putting it on the counter. “Will that be all?”

Remembering that her uncle had said to pick out a treat she turned to the pretty little cakes and wondered which Prim would like. She looked at the man before her. “Which are the tastiest cakes?”

“Well let me see. Not that one,” he said pointing to a peanut garnished confection. “It has liquor and peanuts. Don’t think your parents will be too happy to know you’re eating something with booze. You’re still too young for that.” Katniss laughed. He pursed his mouth, “Not that one, it can be too sweet. And I’m not sure if you like fruits.”

“Kind of,” Katniss said shrugging.

Looking down, he nodded, “In that case let’s stick with the usual. Vanilla or chocolate?”

“Do you have strawberry flavor?” Katniss asked, eyebrows raising.

“Sure do!” said the man picking up a small square of fluffy cake with strawberry frosting on top. In the corner lay a dainty dandelion. Katniss smiled at that. “I’ll take a chocolate one too, please.”

The man nodded and put both cakes in a small box, wrapping them up with a string. Once tied, he set the box on the counter, “Anything else?”

Katniss shook her head, “No thank you, that’s all.”

“That’ll be seventeen ninety.” said the older man his large hands supporting his weight as he leaned over to Katniss with a smile.

Katniss pointed to the money on the counter and when she saw that she only had a ten bill and five singles she blushed. “I don’t think I have enough. Maybe I’ll just take the bread.”

“Well let’s see.” said the man unwrinkling the money diligently counting it. He looked down at Katniss who thought him to be mad and said, “It doesn’t matter. Take everything.”

She was about to decline the offer when she saw a boy peeking in through the double doors.

Following her line of vision, the man chuckled, “Come one out, Peeta, and meet our new friend.”

Shyly the boy began to sidle his way to his father and waved at Katniss. Waving back Katniss looked at the man. “I’ll take the bread only, thank you.”

“Nonsense, take the whole thing. I’m not going to go out of business for two dollars.” He looked down at the boy standing next to him, “Why don’t you get them a few more loaves of bread?”

Katniss widened her eyes, “I can’t take that. I don’t have anything to pay with.”

The man waved her off as Peeta grabbed a paper bag and put in five loaves of different types of bread. Katniss sighed, “Alright, but I did try to pay them.”

“I know.” said the man. However, when Katniss tried to fit all her items into her arms he looked at the boy and said, “Peeta, help her take her merchandise to her house.”

“Yes, Papa,” muttered Peeta obediently.

Peeta’s dad turned to Katniss, “I know you live around the corner. I’ve seen you a few times.”

Katniss looked to the baker who’d been nothing but kind to her and nodded as his eyes crinkled at the corner. “Thank you, sir.”

The man simply nodded as he put the largest bag in his son’s hands as Katniss carried the other bag and box of cakes. He went around the counter and opened the door for the two youngsters.

“So, what’s your name?” asked Peeta.

“Katniss,” she answered.

Peeta nodded and walked for a moment longer before saying, “I’ve seen you around the school. I think I have a class with you.”

“Mrs. O’Connor, reading class, right?” asked Katniss.

Peeta nodded.

“I like her. She’s funny.” Katniss said.

Peeta nodded with a shy smile, “Me too. She did this thing when she congratulates you she does an Elvis impression.”

“I saw that!” Katniss enthusiastically smiled.

Throughout the rest of the journey, they began to exchange stories of common friends and favorite activities with Katniss noting they had quite a bit in common. It was the first real laugh she’d cracked in weeks.

Months passed and the summer was finally upon her. However, her laughter died down when she found out they were to move at the behest of her uncle.She was so taken aback that all she could do was to ask why.

“Because your mother is not going to get better if she lives in the one place where your father’s memory is in every corner,” said Haymitch.

Katniss frowned, “But I just made a new friend, it’s not fair!”

“Pues, ni modo mija. We have to go. It’s for the good of all three of you.” Haymitch replied shrugging. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll make even more friends in California.”

Katniss huffed and flopped on the bed, “When are we leaving?”

“Pasado mañana,” answered Haymitch.

Katniss gasped, “What about my classes? I can’t leave in two days and not say anything to my teachers.”

“Ya lo arregle. Don’t worry, it’ll be okay,” Haymitch said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“You should’ve told me,” whispered Katniss, looking at the front door.

Haymitch sighed, “Lo siento, but there was nothing much I could do. If I make a big deal, everyone will know and it’s not good when everyone knows your business.”

Katniss ground her teeth to keep from crying. Crying never fixed anything. Not for her, at least. She sighed, “Please watch Prim.”

“A donde vas?” asked Haymitch.

Katniss paused at the door and turned to look at her uncle, “I’ll tell you when I come back.” She turned and ran out.

Haymitch rushed to the door and yelled, “Where are you going, chamaca del demonio!”

Katniss felt her chest tighten but she had to continue. She couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. When she got to the door, she bent over touching her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Standing up she opened the bakery door and saw Mr. Mellark standing behind the counter waving a 'hello' to her. She waved back, “Hi, Mr. Mellark is Peeta here?”

Mr. Mellark turned and called for Peeta, who walked out from the back wiping his hand on a towel.

When he saw Katniss he smiled, “Hey Katniss!”

“Hi, can I talk to you?” asked Katniss feeling anxious.

Peeta nodded and turned to his dad, “I’ll be back papa!” Walking out the store, he sat on one of the newly placed patio chairs and tables, the umbrella shielding them both from the summer sun. He nodded to her, “So, what’s up?”

“I’m leaving,” Katniss said twirling the corner of her sweater around her finger.

Peeta raised his eyebrows, “When?”

“The day after tomorrow,” Katniss replied, looking at her hands as she unraveled the stretched out sweater.

“Why didn’t you tell me before, what about school? You’ve only been here for less than a year.” Peeta asked leaning forward.

Katniss shrugged, “My mom’s not doing so good and my tío says that if he said anything it would’ve let everyone know what we were up to.”

“Is that such a bad thing though?” asked Peeta.

Katniss shrugged again, “He has this weird thing about secrecy, I don’t know. I guess he has a point. What with Mrs. Murrieta being such a chismosa.”

“A what?” asked Peeta.

“Nosy. Mrs. Murrieta is nosy,” said Katniss.

Peeta nodded. “Oh, yeah she is.”

“See? So, I’m guessing that’s why we’re leaving so soon.” Katniss said.

“Where are you going?” Peeta asked kicking a stray rock with the tip of his shoe.

Looking back at her finger and playing with her cuticle Katniss mumbled, “California.”

“Do you know where in California?” Peeta asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Katniss shrugged.

Sighing, Peeta stood up, “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” asked Katniss looking up as he stood from the chair.

“Just wait for me.” Peeta said.

Katniss nodded and he disappeared back into the bakery. Fearing her friend had abandoned her, she stood up to say a proper goodbye to Mr. Mellark when Peeta finally came out. In his hand was a small little box wrapped with a string. The dainty bowtie garnished the beauty of the simple box. His other hand was tucked behind his back.

“For you.” he said extending the box out and before Katniss could argue Peeta rolled his eyes, “This isn’t a handout. It’s a goodbye gift, from me and my dad.”

Katniss swallowed her words and smiled as she took the box, “Thank you Peeta.”

Taking his other hand from behind he presented her with a small yellow dandelion and offered it to her as he blushed crimson, “This one’s more from me. I hope everything goes well.”

Setting the box on the little patio table she took the flower and gave him a hug. Peeta froze for a few seconds. “Thank you for being such a good friend.”

He finally wrapped his own arms around her and backed away, “I hope we see each other again sometime.”

Katniss backed away nodding because she was afraid that if she said anything else she would start crying and she really didn't want Peeta to see her like that. 

Peeta looked back at the bakery doors, “I have to go back inside.”

“Uh yeah. Take care Peeta.” Katniss said picking up her little box as she looked down at the yellow flower.

“You too,” said Peeta leaning in and placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Katniss stood frozen in place well after he had gone inside. She reached up to her cheek and smiled before going back home.

XXX  
Squinting at the sky, she shielded her vision with a hand to her forehead. Katniss sighed as thirst made her swallow what little saliva she had in her mouth and lick her dry, cracked lips. The sun was as unforgiving as it had ever been in California. Katniss felt as though she was roasting as she wiped the sweat off with her dirty shirt sleeve.

Blowing out a breath of air, she put her dusty cap on again and looked down at her dirt ladened gloves. She’d been working for the past five hours and she had yet to take even a sip of water. If it hadn’t been for having to help her mother with the household expenses or shielding her sister Prim from ever having to work in a place like this in her life she would’ve quit the stupid fruit farm. After all, she felt herself to be an American. She’d been here since she was three years old, damn it.

Prim who was younger had to be shielded from ever having to buy her own pair of heavy work gloves. From having to wear layers of clothing in a blazing sun to protect against burns. From never having to know what thirst, hunger, or even from having to hold her own bodily functions. Not again. It took Katniss so long to pull her mother from her own mental incapacity after their father had died that she’d made it her life’s mission to never have her sister suffer as they did when they were children.

“Stupid strawberries,” mumbled Katniss as she felt the heat of the sun beat her down. She always loved the little ruby-like fruit but when it came to picking them, she decided they were the devil’s creation. Sighing, she looked down at her basket. It was finally full enough for her to stand up and stretch her legs. She grabbed the basket’s handles and heaved as she arched her back and rolled her tired neck. The permanent crick never seemed to go away and her knees felt like they were on fire. She looked up at the sun once more and was about to start walking when her vision became blurry. Swaying for a few seconds as she tried to regain her composure, she blinked several times, looking down at her basket and saw herself drop the strawberries, all the while wondering how she would be disciplined for wasting products when the world suddenly turned black.


End file.
